fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Cosmic Bros.
New super Mario Cosmic Bros, known as New Super Mario Bros. Galaxy in Japan and New super Mario Cosmic Bros in Europe, is a 3D 2.5D side-scrolling game for the New Nintendo 3DS . It is being released on November 22, 2018 in Japan, and December 22, 2018 in America & Europe. It's the seventeenth title in the Mario series '' The game is made by Baptice29. The game features new Power-Ups and returning Power-Ups and even familiar villains like Bowser, Bowser Jr., The Koopalings, and Kamek. The elements are mainly based on ''Super Mario Galaxy and the New Super Mario Bros. series, but with a concept in gameplay. Story Every ten years the Starlite Comet falls down on the Mushroom Kingdom, it has phenomenal powers that can make a person's dream into reality, but some evil people once tried to take advantage of the comet in order to use that power for evil needs, but it never happens, only a special one may get their wish granted, at least, that's what it seems. Mario received a letter by Princess Peach "Mario, please come to the castle.I've organize a party to observe the Starlite Comet falls down on the Mushroom Kingdom. Yours truly, Princess Toadstool." Gameplay Most of the gameplay is similar to Super Mario Galaxy, like the return of the Sling Star and Launch Star that make Mario go pass wide gaps. There are also Starbits Mario and extra 1-up. For Mario Galaxy's, Mario will have the opportunity to be part of the Mario Galaxy family. When hit by an enemy or obstacle though. DS / 3DS Mario Games. Mario jumps with A, runs with Y and also uses his power-up with that button too, he can ground pound by pressing / moving the Control Pad or Analog stick down while pressing B. ls. A huge world map similar to New Super Mario Bros. Also, unlike other Mario 2D sidescrolling adventures, there is no time, because the levels are usually long. Mario also can play multiplayer alongside with seven different character and turn into a bubble using the R button. Mario also can gain help from Stary using the L Button. Yoshi is also returning in this game, he will have a few new power-ups and some returning power-ups, and will be able to bring to other levels except for Fortresses and Castles. Super Guide is a great way to get away from it all. The game also features Mario will enter in certain levels, similar to the Marine Pop from Super Mario Land. There will also be similar cutscenes to Super Mario Galaxy. Green Stars return, there are 3 scattered in every level and are needed later in the game. 'Playable Characters' there are 10 differents playable character Rideable / Practical if a Rideable or practical character doesn't lost in the end of level there is available after Villains Life Power Up PoisonWaluigi SM64S.png|Cloud Waluigi Fire Mario - Mario Kart Arcade GP DX.png|Fire Mario Fire Peach SSBRiot.png|fire peach Cat Rosalina.PNG|cat rosalina Rideable Power Up possible object in the one LEVEL Galaxy NPC Mario Party 10 Toad Model.png|Toad DiddyKong2.png|diddy kong PiantaTree.PNG|pianta Lumaspecies.png|luma Lubba by banjo2015-d8mrm7a.png|lubba Mini Bowser.jpg|mini bowser E-Gadd.png|Professor Elvin Gadd Shy Guy CTTT.png|Shy Guy Toadsworth by banjo2015-d8ns17u.png|Toadsworth Object GrandStarModel.png|Giant Stars PowerStarModel.png|Super Stars 541px-Star medal.png|Green Medal Star Medal SM3DL.png|Stars Medal Green Star SMM.png|Green Stars SMG Red Star.png|Red stars POW Block - Dry Bones Kart Wii.png|Block POW Propeller Box Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Propeller Block PurplePoisonMushroomMK8.png|Poison Mushroom (hurt one damages) Mushroom2.PNG|Mushroom (heal life and grown up if little form) Golden Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom ( win 10UP) 1Mushroom-Life-icon.png|Extend Mushroom (heal and extend our life (3) --> (6) ACL1UpMushroom.png|1UP Mushroom Update - on the 1.0 version, Bowser Jr is a playable character but he is removed to Daisy screen smcb.png|screen